User talk:Roxas82
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Carly Shay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 20:41, February 12, 2010 Cam Hi, thanks for editing the "Cam"-Page. I almost thought I´m the only one who´s still intersted in this cute pairing. See you! iMeet Fred I respect your opinion, but I respectfully disagree with you. Seddiers believe that Sam has a twisted way of showing affection, and I see the scene in iMeet Fred as similar to a parent taking a child to the woodshed. Sadistic? Yes, but I dont think she hurt him all that much since we didn't see it, and Freddie showed no physical scarring or bruising as of the next episode. SeddieBerserker 22:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that you pointed that out, that was really over the top, and in real life, cause serious injury and damage thier relationship considerably. There is a lot of unneccesary violence on the show, and I'm not sure if Dan thought it through when he approved that script. SeddieBerserker 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Praise on Cam A Seddie - shipper highly praised the Cam Relationship page. I can´t help but feel a little proud. Mak23686 08:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) He also mentioned the Cam page in a comment on the Creddie article and called it "creepy with accurancy". I think that comment is kind of funny. Mak23686 19:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. *Sigh* I'm tired of these vandals.XxCreddieShipperxX 02:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reaction Definitely interesting. To be honest, I totally missed the "uncle and uncle" part on Victorious (Cat´s rants are sometimes a bit hard to follow if english isn´t your native language). That´s two references to homosexuality on one Dan Schneider evening, wow. But still, all the people who clearly showed homosexual tendencies on iCarly up to now were "bad guys" (Nora and the Petographers), so I still wouldn´t get my hopes up too much. But the slight glimmer became a little bit brighter anyway. Mak23686 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking a user To block a user, go to thier contributions, and click 'block' in the upper right-hand corner. Then, you can set the parameters (how long, and for what reason). I blocked Jeffery1992 infinitely here, and for three months on Victorious. --SeddieBerserker 23:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rediculous Pages I just deleted a couple of them. --SeddieBerserker 02:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administrator We need as much oversight on this wiki as we can get, I can't do it all by myself. We need to keep bugging DanTD to give his approval to Kacie. SeddieBerserker 04:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comment User:Darknesslover5000 left a disparinging comment on Nevel Papperman about him being gay. I didn't delete it because I think you would be better at pointing out this hypocracy, since this user claims to be a Cam shipper. SeddieBerserker 21:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't think they got it. SeddieBerserker 21:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I will need some time to figure everything out, but I hope I can help improving this wiki. Mak23686 03:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for deleting my categories. I made a mistake and didn't know how to delete, but glad you deleted it! The Great and Powerful Kacie Kacie is who you need to talk to about that, the only reason I changed anything at all was because I could see that all the current admins were in agreement. I'm really surprised I didn't get an earful from Kacie, but I guess she's letting me slide on this one. Anyway - Kacie is the all-powerful one for this wiki, I just do the Top Contributor list. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 06:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Opinion You're one of the people on here that I like to turn to so I have to ask: this guy Slick is a snob on the seddie page mainly. How much more does he have to do to be banned? I know him from twitter where he has called me and others names. I don't think he belongs on any site. He comes off ignorant and doesn't like others opinions. Will the admins see that? XxCreddieShipperxX 23:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Roxas, you do an incredible job here and we are all so grateful for your help! Unfortunately, we currently have enough admins on iCarly Wiki. We can't have too many admins all at one time because it'll get too chaotic here. Keep up the great work and maybe in the future we can revisit your request. Thanks for everything you do to help out on the wiki! -- Kacie (talk) 20:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) -.- TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS Blog I think the blog is okay. You´re just pointing out things in a level - headed way, and I think this should be allowed here. But humans are irrational and emotional, so I don´t think it will be possible to make them stop fighting completely. All we can do is trying to keep the fights as quiet and respectful as possible. Mak23686 05:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I was just rereading the regulations to make sure. Roxas82 05:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hey, no problem, our real lives are more important than iCarly, after all. Mak23686 03:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ROXAS. That sounds too familiar. Do you play or read Kingdom Hearts? Isn't Roxas like a character from Kingdom Hearts. Hey Yeah, has been a while. Some people liked the way the Cam page was organized, and they asked me for a cleanup, so I asked for permission, got more than 80% approval and spent my entire Friday restructuring the pages. So, did you like the first two episodes of season 4? Mak23686 07:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, they gave away everything important of iGot a Hot Room in the promos. It was nice, but there were no surprises left. Dan Schneider said he would love to write another episode with Sam´s mom, and in the behind the scenes video on the episode page, Jane Lynch says "I would be back in a New York minute to do another episode of the show." I don´t really know that phrase, but I think it means she would love to, so I guess we have a chance of Sam´s mom reappearing. It was so cute how Sam made up with her mom because Carly freaked out. Did you see the iGet Pranky sneak peek where Sam admits she has a "little crush" on Spencer? Think after touching that taboo, Dan would dare to get a little more Cam-ish, too? I would be perfectly satisfied if one of the girls gave a comment like that about the other. Mak23686 06:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, Just saw iGet Pranky; when they are talking about Carly never pranking anyone - First time talk, much? The shock pen scene wasn´t really productive for either Creddie (Carly not interfering at all) or Seddie (Sam nonchalantly hurting Freddie; as unproductive as the tennis racket scene), but I wouldn´t declare the shipping wars to be over just because Sam has a "little crush" / school girl crush on Spencer. Mak23686 06:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) iGet Pranky I wish Carly had scolded Sam for shocking Freddie. You're right, it didn't look good for either ship. Sometimes I think the girls have more growing up to do than Freddie. -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Summary Yeah, it is definitely a good start. I will change some things tomorrow (elaborate on one or two points a bit more, phrasing and so on ... the usual stuff I do), but you basically got everything important. Mak23686 21:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Victorious Wiki Could you give me a hand at Victorious Wiki? There is a very antagonistic editor insulting editors and ships through comments, and I need your people skills to intervene. Thanks. -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) did you upload my cam sig from the forum? haha. yeah, no worries. just saw it in the recent uploads and was caught off guard :) -SpecialHam Icon I simply uploaded a square pic to get mine (on the preferences page, "upload new avatar"). My pic is 261x261 pixels; I edited it with a photo edit program before I put it here. Not sure if this helps you, but that´s all I know, sorry. Mak23686 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Skin It will be available tommorrow. Monaco will be discontinued in November. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Request Sure! I'd be happy to make this userbox for you. You don't happen to have the title of an image I can use, do you? If you like the userbox I make for you, it'd be great if you could "advertise" this. I really want to make userboxes that people love and want to use. The faster I can find an image, the faster it will be done. It'll probably be 3-4 days at the most Thanks! Bolivianbacon 02:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) User Avatar Sorry to bother you, Roxas. I have tried repeatedly to upload a new image to my avatar, but no matter what image I upload, it always appears as my original user avatar. I saw on the user group rights page that you, as a helper, have the power to remove user avatars, so could you please try removing mine so that I can change it? Thank you. I don't know what else could work. Bolivianbacon 23:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that it is working now, even though it has not been for the past few weeks. Thanks for all your work to help the wiki! Bolivianbacon 23:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) A Few Random Things... I was looking under the "special pages" category at a page called user group rights. It listed one of the powers of helpers as (removeavatar), which was described as a power to, obviously, remove a user's avatar. You're a helper, if I remember correctly, so I think that this would apply to you. I'm not sure, I'm not an admin-type user. I think that the main purpose of the removeavatar command would be if there were innapropriate images as avatars, but I think it could come in handy if anything like my situation happened again. Thanks for the friendly userbox feedback! I cannot find a satisfactory image of Spencer's goldfish, so I'm thinking of making another fake shipping userbox or making one that says "this user is shipping-neutral" with an image of the main iCarly gang. What are your thoughts? Third, can I add you to my "friends list"? I appreciate your contributions a lot. I don't have a "top friends" box because I think it's too clunky-looking, but your user page would be included in my list of favorite pages. I think that's it. Sorry for my long, random comments on your talk page. Bolivianbacon 00:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics I only saw them in the Seddie gallery. Maybe you should ask Mak his opinion, because I don't like to delete files unless I have to. -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, "Helper" is just a name I gave you, due to your people skills. The "helper" that Bolivianbacon was referring to is a Wikia staff position. -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: fic I would definitely take a look at it; I can´t promise I´ll read it to the end, though, because I don´t know your writing style. Just tell me what it´s called or give me a link. Mak23686 03:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) heyyy Katydidit Would you be hurt if I made Katydidit an administrator? I know you asked first, but he really wants it. You're still very valuable here. I kind of consider you the iCarly Wiki "counselor". -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't want to dispute the Cam view on the Spam crush. I respect theories and it would be rude of me to be disrespectful towards other ships, especially when I feel so strongly about it. Besides, I write Cam as well as Spam. I love shipping in general. :) I just hate when people disrespect ships (and I'm not saying you do, because you don't). Just people in general. :) Thank you I wanted to thank you for those kind words about me and recommending I be an admin. Katydidit 02:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Help with Icons Hi Roxas82! I see you on the Spam page a lot, which is my OTP, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with adding the "this user ships Spam" to my profile? I have been having a hard time uploading pictures in general >:(. Also, how would I make a "this user ships Jerrette" icon? I'm so confused! Any advice would be greatly appreciated, thank you! :D ILikeSpam Icons That icon is AWESOME! Thank you so much! :D New Page I just created the page Jiranda (friendship only). Would you like to add to it? -- SeddieBerserker talk 01:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Already #72 Hey Roxas! I am so excited cause ive only been on this wikia for about a week and im already rated #72! Im sooooo proud! I could get into the single digits in no time! Seddie is love 00:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) seddie is love Hey Like the new iconNick Regnier 01:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Cam I would love Cam to happen but how is it possible? Because icarly broadcast on a children/teen network. and i dont think they would let kids have lesbians on nick lol. But Id love it if it would happen! :D The Cam page Somebody ledt the cam page blank can you find out who?Creddie33 09:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC)﻿ New promo Yeah, I took a look at it; looks like the whole fan war really originates from the FANS, not the iCarly team themselves, although Sam obviously has fun fanning the flames (and the chair gets thrown at Carly by accident). Freddie is funny. The girls almost tore you to pieces! Yeah ... WOOHOO! My favorite end of the episode would be if they end up talking about how obsessed fans get with their personal lifes, and then they leave shaking their heads at them while the Webicon area burns to the ground because of the fanwar (okay, maybe without the burning, but fire is nice as long as noone gets hurt). They simply CAN`T give an answer to the pairing question at this point in the series, so they will maybe develop it a little, but mainly hype up the fans with the promos. Mak23686 16:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Dan definitely KNOWS what he´s doing with the character setups, he likes teasing the fans. An "awkward scene" could be a lot of things, we will just have to wait and see. Give me a direct Cam reference, and iCarly would have all the awesomeness I could ask for. Mak23686 16:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Who is Stacy? The only Dan Schneider show I REALLY watched so far was Drake and Josh. Mak23686 17:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CamWillRule :) oh. y would parents yell at him? so what if there lebos? they must be judgemental or something. i mean ik there just kids but still. Hey! Hey, I'm Rachie. :D Just droping by, and saying that your page is awesome. By the way, did you hear about the Victorious movie??? I just did and I'm jumping up and down now. I love Victorious. :D Talk to me if you want sometime. I'm jst super bored right now. TTYL. PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~~Rachel Question If I did anything wrong, answer this question correctly. Which ship is better Tandre or Bori? And I think we both know the answer i'm looking for.